


Free Ride

by MyEffect



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEffect/pseuds/MyEffect





	1. Chapter 1

Danneel opens her paper thin present thinking it could be a gift voucher to her favorite store or more concert tickets to Elton John. Or maybe it could be a customized picture of them because he loves to scrap book... Or maybe a-!

"One free ride on my dick?!"

She stares at the scribbled writing on a crumpled price of paper in complete disbelief.

"What are you, a 17 year old Virgin? What the hell?"

"What? It's funny!" 

Danneel huffs and scrunches up the pathetic excuse for a Christmas present and throws it at his head.

"What was I supposed to do with that?"

Jared smirks and leans in closer, "How about... Use it?"

Unimpressed, she shoves him then makes her way to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal for everyone later on.

"Come on, you really didn't like it?" He whines following her.

"Well let's see if I return your $5,000 watch and exchange it for the gum on my shoe, would you like it?"

"Danneel." He says. The tone persuasive. 

She turns around and crosses her arms, raised an eyebrow and waits. 

Jared sighs and knows he's been defeated. Subconsciously knowing his gift would never work in the first place. Time to grovel.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of a douche move - I get it. I just thought it was funny and would make you laugh. I love your laugh. Forgive me?" And he turns on his puppy look for extra effect.

She ends up rolling her eyes and looks down at her feet trying to hide the amused smile at his second hand compliment.

Jared sees the change and celebrates in his head at the victory. He glides over the smooth tiled floor in his new fluffy Santa socks right into her personal space and nudges her head up.

They softly kiss. 

He runs his large warm, slightly sweaty, hands down her back with pressure and gets a moan from her in response.

In short breathes she says, "Well I guess it's not such a totally bad gift... Maybe I could redeem it right now?"

Jared manhandles her up and carries her to the bedroom before she could even finish the question.

Afterwards, all content and pleasantly hot they lay on top of the sheets slowly coming back to reality. 

Jared sits up and reaches out under the bed for something.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

He comes back up with a big, nicely wrapped present with bows and ribbons and even glitter. Danneel's face lights up brighter than the fairy lights they put up this morning.

"Come on you really think I would give you a free ride on my dick voucher for Christmas? What am I, a 17 year old virgin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen walks in the room and puts two and two together, "Jared, you actually went with the free dick ride idea? Unbelievable!" 

"And you!" He looks at Danneel, "You went along with the whole thing?" 

Danneel just shrugs completely unashamed.

"Surrounded by idiots I swear." He mutters away. 

Only to return with Gen around his waist kissing him senseless and a piece of paper falling to the floor. 

He places her in between the naked Jared and Danneel.

"I can't believe that stupid thing works." He huffs while unbuckling his belt.


End file.
